PROJECT SUMMARY - Core B Both in vivo murine models and ex vivo human models of CMV infection point to a role for proteins within the inflammatory signaling pathways in mediating causative epigenetic events during latency and reactivation. Robust characterization of in vitro models for both HCMV and MCMV will be essential in defining mechanistic pathways that can in turn inform how reactivation occurs clinically in the setting of transplantation. The projects proposed in this PPG encompass a spectrum of in vitro models that will provide useful insights that will in turn improve our understanding of this process. To do this, highly technical and sophisticated research tools are needed that require various specialized disciplines that cannot possibly be mastered by any one investigator or laboratory. For this reason, we have assembled a team of scientist who will provide the necessary support, expertise and guidance to help project leaders achieve their stated scientific and mechanistic goals, state-of- the science cell sorting with functional genomics and proteomics. The long-term goal of the Precision Cell Isolation and Analysis Core (Core B) is to provide Project Leaders with a `one-stop shop' that can perform and coordinate resources and skill sets necessary to carry out the proposed studies, providing a conceptual mechanistic unity between the in vivo and in vitro CMV models of latency and reactivation proposed in the various studies embedded in the program project, while safeguarding and ensuring the viability of the precious samples. These services will include providing the technical support and expertise for Fluorescence Activated Cell Sorting, Precision Proteomics, and facilitating interactions with off-campus collaborators focused on nucleic acid analysis and single-cell multi-parameter phenotyping. Core B will leverage existing institutional assets, but will galvanize a specific set of specialized services with a laser focus on the mechanisms that underlie MCMV latency and reactivation. This approach is innovative on two levels. First, each of the techniques planned to be performed by the various groups for the investigation of CMV latency and reactivation is novel. Second, bringing together this set of core competencies working collaboratively towards a common theme is also novel in this field. The proposed Core personnel, oversight and quality control, and the inherent efficiencies and synergies will ensure that samples are processed and transferred according to best practices, will ensure that the work proposed by the project leaders benefits from a compilation of expertise that might otherwise not be able to contribute to this type of investigation.